


(Might As Well Be) Home Alone

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, References to Home Alone Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: Look I did some second person Home Alone HarryXReader fan fictionEnjoy
Relationships: Harry (Home Alone)/Reader, Harry/Marv (Home Alone)
Kudos: 2





	(Might As Well Be) Home Alone

_December 1990_

You know he's going to do it again. This is the life you chose, the life of a widow to crime. Second fiddle to that lanky asshole who keeps running his mouth. 

The inevitable bond of partners always comes between standard romance, established relationship. 

He's so proud of that stupid gold tooth. The way it shines and gleams. It would give away any disguise. Alas, he's not blessed with brains. 

"You look like the world's dumbest police officer," you tell him. 

"What's it to ya? Ya want a new wardrobe or no?"

His snarling response. 

Chicago is known for its areas of wealth. Those suburbs with big houses and lots of Christmas lights. 

He's been going on about this for days. "And they won't question a man in uniform!" 

"They'll question a shrimp in uniform!" You remind him. 

He growls at you and makes those godforsaken cartoon curse noises as he storms off. 

Later he asks for your pizza order. It's always cheese, it never changes. He just always asks, which you suppose is considerate. 

"Your cooking sucks," he reminds you. 

It's that kind of charm that makes him so sweet. 

"Harry, why you gotta be such an asshole?" You angrily ask. 

"Why you gotta be such a bitch?" He snaps back. 

Before you can scream at him, or move to slap him and hopefully knock that dumb gold tooth out of his mouth, there's a knock at the door. 

You're greeted by the lanky dope as you storm past Harry to answer the door. 

"Hi! Hey Harry are we ready?"

"Marv you're too early!" Harry groans. 

"I love the costume!" Marv beams, "But shouldn't you be dressed like an elf?" 

"I gotta look like a cop, not some friggin' elf!" Harry cries out. 

"We ordered some pizza, Marv," You tell him kindly, "You're welcome to join us." 

Marv's eyes light up. He grins. 

Harry shoots you a warning look. You smirk at him in return. 

Before long Marv and Harry are gabbing away about the big job. You eat your pizza sullenly, chewing silently. You don't even know what you're getting for Christmas this year. 


End file.
